


Wrong Hole

by Nicxan



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Mistaken Identity, Rape/Non-con Elements, wound-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: She had been stripped of her many powers and abilities. Master Hand had rendered Phazon useless, impossible to be spread.If she wanted to kill the hunter while she was at the tournament, she'd have to find some other advantages.Unfortunately, it doesn't go well for her.[BLAME SHAICARUS FOR THE TITLE]





	Wrong Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so, WOW this is wildly different from what I usually write. I blame a 'what if' that got put into my head and I had to see through until the end. I am never doing anything like this again probably.
> 
> I just wanna make it very clear these are two bad bad people. A bad Metroid-with-some-Samus-DNA and a bad being of darkness. They're doing bad things, and I don't condone it, nor do I approve of it in any way.

No one else had seen the thing in the mirror. But she had.   
  
It was far from a surprise. The others were too preoccupied with themselves and their petty fights to notice anything out of the ordinary. They didn’t notice the flickers of shadows at the edge of their reflections. They didn’t see the glowing red eyes that formed as they walked away, the small smirk as it shifted to yet another mirror.  
  
Clearly, it didn’t belong. But it had traits that could be utilized – and she needed every advantage she could get, considering the circumstances. Dark Samus clenched her fist as her visor flashed.  
  
The Phazon couldn’t be spread here. That _hand_ had made sure of it. Every single one of her attacks had been changed, and it was difficult to get used to, to say the very least. She couldn’t infect the others, much to its annoyance – and much to the hunter’s joy. Samus took great glee in battling her, gloating with every single victory. She had _no right_.   
  
But this thing – this thing not regulated to the fake battles – offered an opportunity. If she could draw that out somehow, then the odd shadow could be a boon. And going behind the hand’s back to eliminate Samus with it … even better.  
  
She’d just have to choose the right time to try and strike a deal with it.  
  
Dark Samus waited until the rest of the fighters were asleep. The moon hung low in the sky, dawn only a couple of hours away. She floated out of its quarters, down towards the outside of the mansion. The front was lined with windows – if it needed a reflection, multiple, it would find them there. She turned her head to the side as she exited the door.   
  
The mansion’s front was lit by numerous lanterns, hanging above and in between the row of windows on each side. She could only see to the closed gate – the rest folded into darkness. But this spot was all she needed. Dark Samus floated down the small staircase and looked to her left.   
  
The now-familiar shadow danced at the edge of one window. The light on it was just wrong, and it shifted in what they would consider to be an unnatural way. She raised her arm cannon, and fired at the closest window. It shattered into pieces, and the shadow simply moved to the next unbroken window. A flash of red appeared to glare at Dark Samus, and then disappeared.   
  
This did not deter her. Dark Samus floated just over the cobblestone paths, firing at every single window in the row. Two. Three. Four. No matter how many times it fired, the shadow simply moved to the next one – until there was only one left. That gaze bore into Dark Samus, seething with hatred, and then vanished.   
  
Dark Samus heard a noise behind her – almost like something had settled onto the stone. It turned to see that something had, indeed, settled on the stone. The shadow had taken shape in the form like one of the fighters. However, he was still a shadow – despite the appearance of it, it was not that ‘hero’ Link.   
  
Its skin was pitch black, for one, almost blending in with the darkness. Only the dim lights betrayed its presence – that and the piercing glare from its glowing red eyes. It crouched, drawing its mockery of a blade, hiding behind its shield.   
  
If only the Phazon could be spread as it should be – corrupting this being would be child’s play. But as things were, she would have to be more diplomatic. Force could come later if necessary.  
  
Dark Samus lowered her arm cannon, raising her other arm up as a sign for peace. _We do not have to fight_ , she projected towards the shadow. _I merely need your talents. Work with me, and I will work with you. Help me, and I will help you. Refuse, and you will find things to be much more painful._  
  
The shadow paused. Dark Samus could tell that it was studying her. It looked her up and down. Its expression shifted so quickly – anger. Confusion. The last look, she couldn’t fully recognize. Its eyes blazed, but not with anger. Its breaths, however fake they were, seemed to grow shallow.   
  
It sheathed the sword, slowly, deliberately. Dark Samus kept her arm held in position, satisfied that this being would simply work with her. She didn’t expect a metal chain to piece her arm and wrap around it. She stared at it in shock, but barely had time to process it. Dark Samus stumbled as the shadow pulled her over towards it.   
  
She writhed in its grip, hissing violently. It jerked her downwards, forcing her to meet eye-to-eye with the shadow. Her visor shone brilliantly, reflecting in its eyes.   
  
Its fingers gently brushed against the side of her helmet, down towards the crook of her neck, to the chest plate. Dark Samus felt a shiver go down her spine, but she ignored it. She had to focus on getting free and making this thing pay for its insubordination.   
  
What it did next caught her off guard – it _wrote._   
  
The shadow traced some words on the front of her chest plate. It took her a moment to discern what it had meant to say, but its words shocked her even further.  
  
‘ _It’s you,_ ’ the shadow wrote with its fingers. Its touches were so light, so deceptively delicate – it left Dark Samus stunned. ‘ _The one he loved. Your armor is different._ ’ It paused after that, tilting its head up to look at her visor. Its eyes narrowed, and she could feel the sheer glee emanating from the creature.   
  
‘ _I look forward to breaking you._ ’   
  
It reinforced its grip on the chain’s base, and hurled her towards the ground. Dark Samus slammed against the cobblestone. It cracked beneath her, and the sheer force of the throw left her hissing to herself. Something in her exoskeleton didn’t feel quite right.   
  
She didn’t have time to think about it.  
  
Dark Samus rose to her feet and attempted to shoot up into the air, only to have the forced gravity bring her right back down. She snarled and shot out the Grapple Beam; its twist and turns couldn’t be dodged easily, and the shadow found itself wrapped in the plasma. It thrashed within its prison, a guttural growl emitting from its throat.   
  
She took great pleasure in swinging the shadow around before tossing it through the air. It let out a grunt of pain, and then fell through the ground, disappearing into the earth. ‘ _… That can’t be._ ’ Dark Samus slowly scanned the area in front of her. There wasn’t any movement, nor any odd lighting – it just vanished before her eyes.  
  
The moment she heard the sound of grass behind her, she turned and opened fire on the shadow. It held up the shield, taking steps back while deflecting the attacks. Dark Samus kept advancing, firing shots of the near-useless Phazon from her arm cannon. A few shots hit, making the shadow wince in pain. Its shield fell to the side as it hunched over. She floated towards it, arm cannon still raised, and fired one of the missiles.   
  
It leaped over it effortlessly, closing some of the distance between them. Dark Samus snarled softly as she moved backwards, but the shadow moved faster. It caught up, and gracefully jumped over the next few shots of Phazon – landing on the edge of her arm cannon. If she could actually see the damned thing’s face, she knew she would see a smirk.  
  
She _hated_ that.   
  
The shadow crouched on her weapon, head tilted. She could almost _hear_ the unspoken challenge. ‘ _Just try to knock me off,_ ’ the amused look said to her. Try she did – she swung her arm cannon wildly, side to side, but it stayed put. Up and down, it fumbled, but didn’t fall off. Dark Samus made a grab for one of its arms, just to pull it off herself, but it grabbed her free hand and held it firmly. Any attempts to pull it back just made it lean in closer to her.   
  
It brushed its lips against her neck, softly and gently, moving up towards the edge of her helmet. Dark Samus felt herself twitch, a small pulse going through her system, but didn’t even dare betray that to the shadow. A beat passed, and a sharp, sweet pain shot through her neck. She tilted her head involuntarily, letting out a quiet hiss. The damned shadow had bitten her in one of the few spots the exoskeleton didn’t cover, sinking its fangs into her – and apparently, the hunter had a sensitive spot there.   
  
At least, that’s all she could assume. In her original form, that would have never affected her in any way.  
  
Dark Samus used the moment of distraction to jerk her hand out of his grip, wrapping it around its throat and yanking it off of the arm cannon. It let out a strangled sound, flailing and snarling, kicking and thrashing – anything to get free. She wouldn’t let that happen.  
  
It brought her immense joy to slam the shadow against the ground, tightening her hold around its neck. While this being couldn’t be choked, it was a beautiful sight to see it panic as she dug her claws into its form. They punctured through the ‘skin’, and a black mist started to rise from the shadow’s neck. It began to kick her armor, squirming beneath her.   
  
She only tightened her grip further. A strange pulse shot through her system, leaving her flushed and briefly disoriented. _‘What was that--?’_ The brief distraction was enough for the shadow to slam its knee in between her legs, causing Dark Samus to loosen her grip. It immediately took the opportunity to pounce – though instead of unleashing another attack with its blade, it simply pushed her onto the ground.   
  
The shadow straddled her, pinning her down surprisingly efficiently with its lithe frame. Dark Samus jerked side to side to squirrel away, with no luck. The shadow’s eyes narrowed as it reached out towards her with both arms. It used one to pin the area just above her arm cannon, making it impossible to move, and the other held her wrist on the ground.   
  
Despite her best attempts to escape its grasp, the shadow had her pinned beneath it. Dark Samus’ visor shone brightly, lighting up the shadow’s face. That barely-visible smirk of triumph made her blood boil.   
Even more infuriatingly, it dared to write on her while having her pinned. ‘ _He wouldn’t do this for you. But I will._ ’ The shadow ground down its hips against her exoskeleton, growling softly –   
  
And Dark Samus was shocked at how amazing it felt. She let out a tiny, strangled gasp that she hoped the shadow couldn’t hear. It apparently did – it started pressing firmly against her, leaning down to bite her neck again. She jerked forwards, nearly stabbing the shadow with her chest plate, but it couldn’t quite get there.   
  
For a moment, she didn’t _want_ it to. This sensation, strange and foreign as it was, left her feeling light-headed and heated. A sweet sort of fire had been lit, a fire that the Phazon hadn’t given her in her entire existence. It felt as intoxicating as the power that flowed through her. For a second, just one, she wanted to indulge in the foreign flames the shadow had kindled.  
  
Besides, if it thought she had given in, its guard would be down. Then, she could strike.   
  
The hand holding her wrist twitched, almost like it had planned on moving – but it held off. Dark Samus fumed silently to herself, even through the haze of arousal.   
  
‘ _Let me in,’_ the shadow wrote. Its fingers trembled – whether it be with rage or desire, Dark Samus didn’t know. She shook underneath it, but made no movement otherwise. What did it mean by ‘let it in’? The shadow snarled as it gripped Dark Samus’ wrist tighter. ‘ _You need release. Let me_ in _._ ’   
  
Dark Samus simply glared at it, hoping that it would feel it, even behind her visor. That moment of silence pushed it over the edge.   
  
It climbed off of her, but it moved faster than expected – it flipped Dark Samus onto her back, slamming her helmet against the ground. She snarled and attempted to kick it off of her. While she felt it connect, that only seemed to fuel its quiet anger. It doubled down by pressing its weight against the back of her knees.   
  
At her full strength, it would be so easy to knock this shadow off. Pillars of Phazon would rise from the ground, providing her shields and knocking it off of its feet. She could duplicate herself, creating images to distract and disorient. But with her limited scope of abilities, she would have to plan differently.  
  
Dark Samus waited; would it lean over her? If it closed the distance enough, could she elbow it and knock it off in that way?   
  
No sound could be heard. She felt the wind close to her back, moving around the blade headed down towards the crack in her exoskeleton. She realized its plan just one moment too late to twist out of the way.   
  
The first strike with the blade hurt, but it wasn’t anything she hadn’t felt before. The resulting crack, however, grew larger. The second strike was swift, and the tip managed to pierce the armor. The third? An indescribable, searing fire shot through her lower back. It crawled up her spine and spread throughout her whole body, sending waves upon waves of pain that she couldn’t ignore.  
  
It had made a hole in her lower back. The shadow clearly wasn’t satisfied; it dug deeper, sending that same painful burn over and over again. Dark Samus let out a cry involuntarily, clutching at the grass with her hand. Wild bursts of the now-useless Phazon shot out from the arm cannon in a manic, final attempt to get away.  
  
A final strike left her too far gone to even think clearly, never mind plot an escape.  
  
The shadow made no noise as it moved behind her; she could only tell by the way its weight shifted, by how it suddenly felt so light. Its hands caressed her sides in another false show of gentleness. The shadow’s fingers shook again – this time with anticipation.  
  
Then, she felt it. What, she couldn’t exactly describe – it felt solid, yet not. But it was a part of the shadow, that much she knew. And it had started to push inside, deep into the hole it had created just moments before. Its form seemed to seep inside of her, tendrils of the shadow invading her and spreading out through her system. The way the shadowy, wispy tendrils caressed her insides made her shriek.

The world around her faded in the blind pain – her soft, ethereal scream of unimaginable agony couldn’t be heard over the sound of the shadow thrusting inside of her body, moving in and out at an impossibly fast pace. The shadow gripped her sides tighter, its nails digging into the cuts and marks it had left on her.  
  
Her suffering only grew every time it inserted itself into the gaping wound on her lower back. Phazon bled out of the open hole; it _should_ have been to enough to get inside its essence, to give her an edge, to let her take control – yet, it did nothing. The shadow continued violating her effortlessly.   
  
‘ _How do you think he would feel, seeing this?_ ’ it traced. Its fingers glided over the opening it had made, causing her to arch and aggravate her injuries. Dark Samus howled and clawed desperately at the grass to try and flee. ‘ _He would be disappointed in you._ ’   
  
Its words went unnoticed – Dark Samus could only focus on the way it felt pushing inside of her, how it aggravated her injuries, and how it only seemed to never end. How it only grew worse the more time passed.   
  
She wasn’t sure when the sun had started to rise, or how long she had been suffering at that point. Staying conscious seemed to be impossible – at this point, she didn’t even _want_ to. Dark Samus’ vision grew dark, and she went slack under the shadow.  
  
  


* * *

 

When Dark Samus woke, the world was a bright white. It took time for her eyes to adjust – and she didn’t like what she saw once her vision focused properly.   
  
The hunter stood over her, arms folded, her bright blue eyes narrowed into a glare. A shorter, stouter man – Dr. Mario, if she recalled correctly – had started to scribble on his clipboard.   
  
“It’s a damn good thing Master Hand listened to me,” Samus pointed out. Her voice sounded far away, but even in her dazed state, the hunter’s words made her scowl. The bubbling anger cut through the fog of pain. Dark Samus snarled, but Samus paid it no mind. “If she was actually able to use all of her powers, one, we’d already be dead. Two, whatever attacked her would be under her control, too.”   
  
“And looking at the damage, it wouldn’t have been very pretty if that happened!” Dr. Mario nodded solemnly. “At least one week of bed rest, two of not fighting. Her back is in awfully bad shape. It’s a good thing Zelda brought her in when she did.” Her mind briefly flashed back to the shadow, and the sensation of the blade digging through her nervous system. Dark Samus scowled.   
  
“I’ll stand guard for a while,” Samus said sternly. Now that Dark Samus was much more awake, she could actually see the armor she wore clearly. “I know her tricks, and I don’t want anyone else to have to deal with her.”   
  
“Good, good! Well, I’m off to check on Pit. Sword near the head in a match isn’t very sportsmanlike, but...” Dr. Mario shrugged. “… it happened in-battle, so nothing too serious. Ciao, Samus!” He tucked the clipboard under his arm, and whistled a merry tune as he strode out of the room.   
  
An awkward silence filled the room. Samus had turned away from Dark Samus, carefully watching the door. Dark Samus was left to her own thoughts.   
  
How did last night happen? How did she _lose_ ?   
  
Everything ached. Everything felt sore, especially her back – and while everything had been overwhelming at the time, thinking about it gave her some sort of burn, similar to how she felt that night. Dark Samus tilted her head back to the ceiling, and she mulled over the situation, ignoring the sweet throbbing from her body when she recalled … certain parts.   
  
Those bites. Those caresses. The way it held her at some parts, the way it spoke. She was unsure as to why, but it had left an impression. Odd that a shadow would love her, one it had never met –   
  
And then, something clicked.   
  
_It mistook me for you,_ Dark Samus projected. Samus jolted and shuddered, but didn’t turn to look at her. _The shadow, that being – it intended to desecrate you. I am not the one it was after._   
  
“And you’re telling me this because?” Samus glanced backwards. “You’d think you would want me to get attacked by whatever got you. Why the warning?”   
  
_It is not a warning,_ Dark Samus replied curtly. _Merely an observation. A rather infuriating one at that. You should be on this bed. Not I._   
  
Samus stared at her ‘counterpart’. Dark Samus tilted her head to stare right back at her.   
  
“Good thing I know what I’m actually doing, then,” Samus replied in an icy tone. “Unlike you, who didn’t bother to learn all your available moves before provoking that ‘shadow’. What did you think would happen?”   
  
_SILENCE!_ Samus gripped her helmet with her hand. A pointless gesture, and she reveled in her rival’s brief pain. It was only a fraction of what she had felt last night; it was only fair. _I will not stand for gloating from someone who would be where I am now had it chosen its target correctly!_   
  
“I would not be where you are, and you know it. You can’t survive without your tricks. Accept it.”   
  
_You do not deserve the satisfaction,_ Dark Samus spat. _It strikes without warning, hunter. I would love to see you struggle as I had to struggle – to see you debased as I had been. Nothing would bring me more joy._   
  
Samus didn’t respond. She simply turned away again, staring directly at the entrance to the room.   
  
Samus was so focused the door that she clearly didn’t notice the shadow hiding in the window, just a touch to the left. Dark Samus did, though. She spared it only a glance – just long enough to see it vanish, its red eyes narrowed.   
  
No one ever noticed it. Except her.   
  
And it would be hers next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I technically do have a 2nd chapter in mind - I know how Dark Link got smuggled in. But would anyone actually want to see it if I wrote that out and put it up lmao (i would genuinely understand if not; it won't be explicit).


End file.
